The Legend of the Purple Dragon
by AnthroLover
Summary: Spyro, one dragon mistreated and rejected for everyone because of his colors. He seems lost and about to give up in everything. Will the intervention of special someones change his mind? Will he be able to fight of na great threat with their help? Based on the story of htffan951. AU
1. Lesson of History and Mistreatment

**I'd like to start saying that this stroy is based of in a work of another fellow here in fanfiction, more specifically: the story "Mistreated", from htffan951. I have his permission to write this, so don't start saying that I stole his idea, even becuase I made some fundamental changes in the plot. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Our story starts about years ago, when there was laid a very special egg. This egg was purple, from which was born the first purple dragon ever to live.

When the word of the purple egg spreaded, all the dragons of the reign came to see what would come out. And after the egg finally hatched, the proud parents named him Malefor.

Malefor overall had a rather normal life, playing with other kids, exploring the city, and tending to school. It was in it, during a training session with the guardians, that he discovered that he could control all the elements! All the elemental powers avaible to a dragon were under his disposal. And of course, this extraordinary ability called the attention of everyone, including the current king.

This king, when hearing about his abilities, saw in him the perfect toll of war. So he put Malefor under the tutorage of his better soldiers, to turn him into the ultimate soldier for his army, and even ordered the guardians to teach him everything they knew. However, the guardians of water and light, afraid that this much power could come to corrupt the young dragon, refused to give him their teachings, saying that he wasn't ready.

The king thought of them as just being jealous from this young dragon being now the center of the attention. When Malefor completed 20 years, he was already more powerful than any of the guardians, and any other dragon that ever lived. It turned out that the light and water dragons were right. All those power, made Malefor grow arrogant and ambitious. He craved for more power. In fact, years later, he would try to assassinate the king and his family to take the throne. But he failed, and angered, the king banished him from the kingdom forever. But even after this, the purple dragon continued starving for power.

In his exile, Malefor searched in the continent for something to make him powerful, and in this, he ran into a large tribe of apes. He strike a deal with the leader of the tribe, promising greater lands to them in exchange of their helps to take what was "rightfully his". After three years gathering forces and army, Malefor striked his forces over Warfang, the dragon city.

Some heard that the apes were planning an attack, but few took this as a threat, firstly because the dragon city and most of the ape tribes were good friends, and traded supplies back and forth, and secondly, because an ape was little to no threat to a dragon. When the army arrived in Warfang, the population was unprepared, and it gave the apes the advantage.

The battle was long and brutal, leaving great number of deaths on both sides. The war continued until Malefor was confronted by the eight guardians and the king himself, along with nine other soldiers. The battle lasted for almost a day and a night, but the eighteen dragons were able to ultimatelly defeat Malefor, but at the coust of nine lives. Four of them the guardians: the light guardian Lumion, the wind guardian Tornadus, the eletricity guardian Volteer, and the fire guardian Ignitus. Four were the soldiers, brave warrios that gave their lives by their people. And the last one, was the king himself.

With Malefor's fall, all his ape army fell apart following, and the remaining apes ended up retreatng back to their homelands. The war was won, bu terrible price. The once beautiful city of the dragons was now with many of its structures destroyed, and all the streets were littered with the bodies of the fallen. The cries of the children and adults who lost their loved ones could be heard through the entire city. No one slept well that night.

Almost a year later, the city was almost completelly reconstructed. All the remains of the Great War were left as a memorial for the fallen king and all the ones tht lost their lives. With the death of the king, the only heir was his son, prince Flame. But the young prince was still too young to rule, so the responsability fell over his tutor, the vizier.

The vizier, scared of the war, decided that the best course of action to prevent future attack to their city, was to fortify their defenses. His plan was to build a giant wall all around all Warfang. Thye said wall wound be ten storie high and 30 feet thick. An it would have catapults along the top of the wall. But, to build such a thing, it would be needed millions upon millions of gold coins, so the vizier increased the taxes tenfold putting most of the city into a near bankruptcy.

This is where our story begins.

Only a few weeks after the taxes have increased, one dragoness laid an egg. This dragoness was named Nova, she was a fire dragoness with ruby-red scales and light-orange underbelly and wing membrane. She had five white horns, all curved torwards her neck, and her tail blade was red and shaped like a leaf. Her mate and father of her egg was no other than the earth guardian Terrador.

Most dragons would be happy for their first egg, but Terrador was disgusted, along with Nova. The egg that sat before them wasn't red or green as they expected, but instead, the egg that stood on their feet was purple. Memories of the horrible war filled their minds each time they looked at that cursed egg.

They were going to destroy the egg before it could ever became like Malefor, when an idea struck Terrador.

"Nova, before we destroy this abomination, hear me out."

Nova turned to her mate witha curious look in her face. "What do you have in mind, Terrador?"

"You know that times have been very hard, specially with the taxes in place." he said to his mate, who listened carefully "So, why don't we raise this thing and use it as our own personal slave?" he suggested "I'm sure that no one will oppose."

Nova pondered over the idea, and grinned as she agreed with it. When the egg finally hatched, they decided that thing wasn't worth even having a dragon's name, and instead they would name it one of the names that the putrid dragonflies gave to their own children. They named the kid Spyro.

Sixteen years later, the wall was almost complete and everyone was overjoyed that the taxes were soon coming to an end. Well, almost everyone was.

As Terrador and Nova agreed, they raised the kid to be their servant. He did everything they told him to, from making their meals to doing all kinds of chores around the house.

"Where is our food, boy!?" shouted Terrador impatiently as both he and Nova waited at the dinning room table.

"I'm sorry, father. It's almost done." said Spyro as he added the final ingredientes to the stew. Spyro was never sent to school, so he only learned what Nova and Terrador taught him, and all they taught him was how to cook, clean, read and to use fire, in case they needed fire to prepare their meals. And as if being poorly educated wasn't enough, Spyro aslso was hardly feed, so he became lean and skinny. So mkuch that was possible to see his ribs poking through his chest. The only time he was given food from his parents was the left over scraps of their meals. Other than that, he was forced to search among the garbage for something edible.

But Spyro never complained, actually, he faced his works as the least he could do to his parentes for giving him a house, and he had one thing to pass time: he painted. He picked up pieces of wood in the trash and used some old ink to put images over it. He made a few of them that, in hi oppinion, were quite nice. He even tried to show one to his parentes once, but they said that they didn't wanted to be bothored by him before he even got the chance to explain what he wanted to show, so he decided that was better not to bother them anymore, and he kept his hobbie to himself.

When the food was done, Spyro used all his strenght to lift the pot and carry it to the table. Spyro's skinny legs trembled under the weight of the pot he was carrying, making the stew inside of it sway back and forth. When Spyro placed the pot in the table, a small portion of the stew fell from the pot onto Terrador's paw. The hot stew burned up his paw as he felt pain run up his arm.

In answer, Terador rapped his paw around Spyro's nweck, cutting all air he was able to breathe. Terrador lifted the helpless dtagon in the air by the neck, putting him in his eye level. Spyro started to sttrugle around, trying in vain to remove his father's grip from his throat. "You pathetic excuse for a dragon, watch what you're doing!" snarled Terrador angrily, as if talking to a dog. "Whta do you have to say in for yourself?"

Spyro even tried to gave a proper answer, but Terrador's grasp around his neck was too tight. Spyro could fell himself slowly losing his consciousness as his vision was slowly blackening out, he was able to only choque out a single word "Sorry..."

Terrador scowled as he dropped the purple dragon and said "Get out of my sight!". As Spyro hit the ground, he started gasping for air, and he picked himself off the ground and left the room.

Nova watched as Apyro left the room and coudn't help but chuckle to herself. She was, however, a little sad for seeing him go. She wanted to have more "fun" with him. As she and her husband continued eating their meal, she was already thinking of a plan. Terrador noticed her in deep thinking with s slight grin in her face, and asked "Something in mind?"

Nova did not answered at first, but after she finished thinking of the plan she leaned across the tablre and whispered something into Terrador's ear. The Earth guardian cound't help but chuckle at the idea.

"Don't you think that it would be somewhat a waste of food?" he asked her, but still grinning

"As true as it may be, you have to admit, it will be Worth it just to see his reaction." said Nova.

After some thinking, Terrador agreed "Spyro! Get over here!" he shouted.

Spyro rushed to the room again, knowing full well that not tending his parentes immediatelly would get them angry "Yes father?"

"Me and your mother are no longer hungry." he said, trying to sound convincent "So, we thought that you could have the rest of the stew."

Spyro's heart almost skipped a beat. For the first time in his life, his parentes were doing something nice to him. Just as Spyro reached the table, Terrador quickly grabbed the pot of stew and threw its contente into Spyro's face. Spyro yelped as he felt some of the still hot stew got into his eyes. As the poor dragon tried to get the stew out of his eyes he could hear the loud laughter of his parentes. Once the laughter died down, Terrador said "Spyro, before you get to bed, you better clean this mess up, got it?"

Spyro was only able to nod as his eyes were still red and irritated, and still stung him. Once he finished cleaning up, he walked up to his room, in the cold damp attic. Once there, he laid in the floor and placed the blanket that was only half his size over his body, and laid his head down on the pillow that could as well be filled of rocks. Spyro then did his night routine of thinking about what happened during the day, recolleted all his mistakes and made a mental note to never do them again. And then, he looked up to the window and saw the night sky.

This was his favorite part of the day, more then when he got his rare free times and was able to paint something in a piece of wood or cloth, even if it could be just for a few seconds, he cherished every moment that he could look up at the night sky, and make the same wish he made everyday.

"I just wish I had a friend."

* * *

Somewhere else, one four legged figure was watching the night sky, mesmerized by it, and making around the same wish as Spyro.

* * *

I even another place on bipedal creature suddenly looked at the night sky, as if hearing voices suddenly. His attention was cald to on purple star in the sky, that shone bright.


	2. Song and the Last Straw

**Someone said that I just glue and paste parts of the original story. Well, it is not a lie, but from now on will try to make more original approaches. If yoiu keep Reading, I promisse to try making this a good fiction for you to read. Thank you all for the support.**

* * *

Spyro was heading towards the market place. He couldn't help but look constantly around him, as if worried with something. Today he decided to take a short cut hoping that he will not encounter who he was afraid of finding today.

It was by taking this shortcut that Spyro saw one thing he usually did not saw. Actually, he heard it.

"Hot dives in the frozen waves where the past comes back to life." Someone was singing, companied by some guitar or similar instrument. "Huh?" Spyro's head turned to the place where the song was coming, as it continued.

"If I fear for the selfish pain it was worth it everytime." Spyro became curious, he walked a few more, and was able to saw the source of the music: it was a wolf, one with grey colored fur and amber colored eyes, wearing white light clothing, he was sitting in the ground with a guitar in his hands, and he played it as he sang.

"Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends." The wolf sang as he played the guitar, his voice was very beautiful, he was really skilled in both singing and at the guitar. Spyro found himself unable to look away.

"A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again." There was more than just music in the wolfs words, like he was singing something form deep inside. Like he was talking about his own heart.

"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, Still fight and I don't know why." The wolf sang, and for what Spyro could see, with all his heart. "If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?"

The wolf sang the last lines, and then he stopped, sighing loud. In this moment, Spyro walked forward, and the wolf sighted him.

At first, the wolf's eyes widened at him, looking him up and down. Spyro frowed, he was already used to this, and started to back away slowly. But then the wolf's expression softened, and he said "Hello."

Spyro, by seeing his friendly expression, lose his shyness, and then said "Hello. You are a good singer."

The wolf smiled at the sincere compliment "Thank you."

"I never heard this song you were singing. Is a new one?" Spyro asked, the wolf smiled, but Spyro could notice something with his eyes "Yeah, well, not exactly new. You see, I wrote this song, years ago, for someone I liked very much."

"You wrote?" Spyro asked amazed "You have real talent." The wolf chuckled "You know, actually, writing a song is not that hard, not if you put your heart to it. I bet you could."

"No, I don't think so." Said the purple dragon "I don't have talent for this. Actually, I don't think I have talent for anything." He said, remembering how his parents sometimes said he was good for nothing.

"No sense!" said the wolf, almost making Spyro jump "I bet you can write beautiful lyrics. Hey, what about this. I made a melody, but I never wrote lyrics for it." He said, and he demonstrated by playing the piece of melody for Spyro "Why don't you try writing lyrics for it? Then we can say we wrote the song together."

Spyro looked at the wolf. He seemed sincere and really believe that Spyro could do this, though Spyro had no idea of how to do such a thing. "Well, it seems really… interesting…" Spyro said slowly, not wanting to upset the wolf, who was being so nice to him, different from all the others in the city "I don't know how to write a song. I wouldn't know where to start."

"You can write a song about how you feel." Said the wolf "You can write about what makes you happy or sad, about what you like, about something you wished to change, you can even write a song for someone who you like to tell how you feel about them."

Spyro looked at him "Well, maybe…" Said Spyro "But, I guess I would not have time. I have lot of things to do in my house, and my parents-Oh!" Exclaimed Spyro suddenly remembering where he was suppose to go.

"My, I'll be late. Sorry, but I need to go to the market and buy a few things." Said Spyro "I have to get home soon." The wolf chuckled "Okay, go your way. But think about what I asked you. By the way, my name is Yuri."

"Yeah, I will try, and I'm Spyro." Was all the purple dragon said before walking rushed, leaving behind a smiling wolf behind him.

As Spyro walked down the alleyway, he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. He looked around trying to find where the noise came from. When he looked down he saw that his satchel had a small hole in the bottom of it and one of the coins Terrador and Nova gave him fell out. After he picked it up he heard someone talking from behind him.

"Well if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon" said one voice that Spyro recognized, but prayed that was not who he was thinking as he turned around.

His pray wasn't heard.

It was Blast. One fire dragon with ruby red scales and cream colored underbelly and wing membrane, and a silver colored tail blade with the shape of an arrow, who was just a few years older than Spyro and a few feet bigger, that had a little knack for tormenting Spyro every time they meet.

With him were his friends Icicle and Bolder. Icicle was a quiet ice dragon with light blue scales, a white underbelly and light gray horns and a tail spike that looked like an icicle. Bolder was a dark green earth dragon with a light green underbelly and black horns with a tail spike in the shape of a mace.

"Is there something I can help you with" asked Spyro nervously as he slowly backed away from Blast, praying that this time he would let him go.

"Why yes, there is in fact this is my territory so you are going to have to pay if you want to go through." said Blast.

"You say that every time we see each other" said Spyro who was trying to look brave "I don't think you own all of Warfang".

"How would you know you even know you're as dumb as a the brick that we stand upon, for all you know I could be king of this town" said Blast "in fact I'm surprised that you knew what this city was called".

"Ether way I can't pay you, I need this money for food for my parents" said Spyro.

"Then I guess we will just have to take it from you" said Bolder.

Both Bolder and Icicle started to take steps towards, while Spyro slowly started to back up. Eventually he turned around and started to run as fast as his legs could go. Blast, Bolder, and Icicle followed Spyro and were catching up to him quickly. As soon as the chase started, it ended when Spyro's satchel got snagged on something and he fell to the ground. The money in the satchel fell all over the ground. As both Icicle and Bolder started to pick up all of the coins Blast walked up to Spyro.

"Why do even try and run from us?" asked Blast. "You know that you are too weak to get away" continued the red dragon as he put one of his paws onto Spyro's head to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"We have all of it boss" said Icicle.

"Good, but we can't just leave this little whelping without a shown of gratitude for his most generous donation." said Blast with a huge smirk on his face.

Bolder then walked up to Spyro and started to repeatedly kick him in the gut while Icicle was punching him in the face. Once he fell unconscious from the beating the three dragons picked him up and dropped him in a pile of garbage and walked away laughing.

After a few minutes, Spyro regained consciousness and slowly made his way back home. He started to shake in fear at the thought of what his mother and farther would do to him when he got back. In fact he was terrified. Sure he had made some mistakes every now and then, but nothing as bad as losing his parents money.

_But they wouldn't do anything that mean to me, they do love me after all…right?_ thought Spyro.

That was the one thing Spyro didn't understand. Why did they act so rude towards him? He knew about Malefor and what he did, but Spyro was nothing like him so, why did they treat him as if he was?

When he got home he stood in front of the door to scared to enter. Once he gained enough courage he took a deep breath and walked in.

"H-Hello" said Spyro as he looked for his parents.

"Keep your voice down, we are trying to read you pathetic use of scales, just put the food away and be quiet!" yelled Nova.

Spyro slowly made his way into the study were both his mother and father sat and read books they collected before the war.

"Didn't I told you to put the food away?" asked Nova

"I'm sorry, b- but some other dragons stole all of the money and… well, I didn't get it back" said Spyro nervously.

Terrador became furious when he heard this. He then grabbed Spyro by his neck as tightly as possible, and said "YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!". He roared in the most absolute fury "I TOLD YOU TO BECARE FULL WITH THAT MONEY. THAT WAS ALL OF THE SPARE MONEY THAT WE HAD!".

"I'm… sorry dad I… didn't mean…" choked out Spyro until he was interrupted by Terrador.

"YOU'RE SORRY!? THAT IS ALL THAT YOU CAN SAY?! YOU'RE SORRY!?" yelled Terrador.

Terrador released Spyro and dropped him to the ground. He then put one of his huge paws onto Spyro's back and started to put all of his weight down on top of him. Several cracking noises where hear. As several of Spyro's ribs broke under the weight.

"Please father, stop!" said Spyro through tears.

But Terrador paid no attention Spyro and started to hover his mace like a blade over Spyro. He slowly raised his tail above one of Spyro's wings then swiftly brought down. A loud crunch could be heard as the bones in Spyro's wing shattered. Spyro let out a high pitch scream as pain shot through him.

"You... useless… pile... of… shit… you are not fit to even be considered a dragon!" said Terrador while he repeatedly slammed his tail several more times into different parts of Spyro's body in between each word. Spyro's body felt numb. Why he didn't fall unconscious was beyond him. Maybe it was part of his punishment. When Terrador felt satisfied with his work, he got off of Spyro and said to Nova "I'm done with him, do whatever you want with him."

Nova walked over to Spyro with a devilish grin on her face. When she reached him she took in a large intake of air before letting loose a torrent of flames onto his right wing, until the wing membrane was nothing more than a black smear across the stone flooring.

Also now feeling satisfy, Nova asked "Terrador, don't you think Spyro has out lived his usefulness"?

"I couldn't have agreed any more" said Terrador with a similar grin.

He then picked him up as roughly as possible, but thankfully, Spyro hardly felt it. He then dragged him to a nearby window and with all of his might he throw him.

Spyro collided with the window and smashed right through it. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Spyro couldn't help but make a small smile knowing that it was finally all over, as the world went black around him. He didn't know what he would do next, or how he will keep himself alive, but at the moment all he cared for was that he was free. Little did he knew that it was just the start.

Though it was already getting dark, one figure saw all that happened, and walked to the shape of the broken dragon that was in the ground. It gasped when saw what shape the poor dragon was in, and even more because it recognized the dragon. This figure was Yuri, the wolf Spyro knew earlier this day.

"Spyro!" he exclaimed terrified, as he knell by his side, and checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. "Spyro, what happened to you!?" He asked "Spyro, can you hear me!? SPYRO!?"

There was no doubt several of Spyro's bones were broken, but what most worried him was his wing. By the condition it was in, Spyro was most likely never going to fly again. But Yuri shook off this thought.

He picked up Spyro as gently as possible, and the young dragon groaned. He carried him in his arms as he started to run "Don't worry, Spyro." He said as he ran as fast as his legs could propel him "Just stay wake. Stay with me." He said as he darted across the night.


	3. The Light of a New Day

**Hello, here is another chapter, by the way, the song of Yuri is "Clarity", from Zedd. Hope you enjoy, and please, no flames.**

* * *

_Spyro found himself into a dim-lighted room, it was hard to see, but he was able to. "Hello?" Spyro called into the room, but receiving no answer. A cold breeze blew; washing over Spyro's body and making him shiver._

_"Hello?" Spyro tried again meekly, and there was silence. Spyro was all alone in the room, as he could not see anybody. And yet, he heard someone's voice._

_"You pathetic excuse for a dragon, watch what you're doing." It was Terrador's voice. Spyro looked around "Dad?"_

_"You insignificant worm, what do you think you're doing." Followed Nova's voice in a tone of reprove._

_Then it was the turn of Blast's voice "Well, if it isn't Spyro, the rejected dragon."_

_Spyro looked frantically to all sides, trying to find the source of the voices, but they seemed to come from all sides and from anywhere at the same time. And they just continued._

_"Get out of my sight."_

_"How would you even known if you're as dumb as the brick we stand upon-"_

_"You stupid piece of shit."_

_"You know you're too weak to get away."_

_"You're not fit even to be considered a dragon."_

_"You pathetic use of scales."_

_The voices seemed to be turning louder. Spyro, with tears in his eyes, was able only to curl over himself, and cover his face with his paws, trying to block it all away._

_"Stop!" he cried "Stop it, please! Stop!"_

_Spyro seemed defenseless, and then, one sound started, it was the sound of music, and then one voice, different from the others, one calm voice, was singing_

_"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends."_

_Spyro opened his eyes, he was able to see something shinning in the dark as the music continued._

_"It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense."_

_As the song grew, the other voices seemed to vanish, as if chased away by the music. And Spyro was able to see the light in front of him, taking the shape of a bipedal creature._

_"Don't speak as I try to leave, cause we both know what we'll choose."_

_The figure stepped forward, and reached out for Spyro's face, whipping out his tears._

_"If you push then I'll push you deep and I'll fall right back to you"_

_The light figure then patted Spyro's head, Spyro looked at it, as it leaned over, and hugged him._

In this moment, Spyro groggily opened his eyes, and he could hear a familiar voice singing. "'Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish, I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight, but I don't know why."

Spyro blinked a few times, and looked to his side, from where the song was coming, and saw Yuri, the wolf he meet before, and he was playing the guitar as he sang, "If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?"

The wolf played the guitar for a few more moments, before stopping. And he looked over, and noticed Spyro was awake.

"Spyro!" He said, leaning over to the purple dragon "Oh, thank the heavens you're okay! I was worried about you." Yuri said as he checked Spyro. Only in this moment, Spyro tried to move, but a sharp pain in his body made in wince and groan.

"Easy now." Said Yuri "Your wounds are not fully healed yet." Spyro looked over his body, and saw he was all wrapped in bandages. There were then in his chest and in his whole wing. Then Spyro remembered the events of the past night, and he wondered why his body didn't hurt as much as yesterday, or as much as they should considering his injuries.

Spyro then noticed that he was laying in a bed, and he was inside a room, a nice furniture one, with most pieces seemingly hand made, including the bed he was in, that was soft. "Where am I?" asked Spyro, and Yuri said "In my house. I brought you here after I found you last night. What happened to you?"

Spyro checked his own wounds, as he spoke "Oh, it was nothing. My parents just punished me a bit more than normal."

Yuri's eyes widened when he heard that "Your parents did that to you!?" He nearly shouted, sounding completely scandalized "Why they would do such a thing!?"

Spyro shrugged "They got angry because I lost the money from the food." Spyro said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Yuri was completely shocked "But… This is not right!" the wolf exclaimed "They cant' do that to their own son just because of it!"

Spyro looked at him, he seemed very indignant for this. Actually, he was the first one who seemed to not like Spyro being treated like this by his parents. But Spyro faced this kind of treatment since he was little, so for him it was normal. "Okay, I admit that they kind of overdid it this time-"

"This time!?" said Yuri "They already hurt you before!?"

Spyro nodded, and Yuri said "Why you never went away?", and Spyro said "Because they needed me." The purple dragon seemed sincere "I did everything in the house for them, I cooked, I cleaned, I fixed a few things. I am their son."

"Yeah?" said Yuri, with doubt "It seems more that you're their slave." His voice denoted anger. Spyro was about to reply, but the pain of his wounds made him flinch a little. Yuri noticed and said "Don't try to move, I'll get you something for the pain."

So the wolf left the room, and came back one minute later. He brought as few herbs with him. He handed it over to Spyro with a glass of water, and told him to eat them.

Spyro chewed into the herbs, making their sour taste staying his mouth. He cringed at it, and drank the water to wash it down, and he even coughed a little as a few of the taste remained in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue across his mouth to try getting rid of it.

Yuri chuckled "Yeah, the taste is not the better. But soon it will make effect and the pain will ease."

"Thanks." Spyro said, starting to feel better. He then got up and was about to jump of the bed when Yuri stopped him "Oh, oh, where do you think you're going?."

"Back to my house." Spyro said "I have to go back to my parents."

"For they to finish what they started last night? I guess not." Said Yuri very serious.

"But I have to go back." Said Spyro "I have lots of things to do in the house. Thye need me to cook and clean, they need me."

"Really? Then why they threw you by the window?"

Spyro was take back by this. He took a few moments to answer "They… They were angry." He tried to justify what his parents did "But is okay. They have calmed down by now and they will be happy to see me again. After all they love me."

Yuri looked at the poor, ingenious dragon for a few moments, he sighed "Spyro, do you really believe they love you after what they did?"

"Well, yes. They are my parents, of course they love me."

"Spyro, open your eyes!" said him to the young dragon "What parents in their right minds would do such a thing to their child if they loved it?"

This question stuck Spyro hard, for a moment he really remained silence, with his head down, thinking about what Yuri just said. The wolf continued "When you love someone you protect them and look for them. You don't hurt them, make them of slaves or try to kill them. This isn't love."

Spyro lowered his head and closed his eyes. Yuri sighed, and placed a hand in his shoulder. Spyro looked at him, and the wolf offered a sympathetic look. "But." Said Spyro "If I don't go back to my parents' house, will I have to live in the streets?"

"Of course not!" Said Yuri bluntly "You will live here with me."

Spyro stared at the wolf "Really?" he could barely believe that someone was inviting him to live in his house. Yuri smiled at him "It is better than in the streets, believe me."

Spyro was lost of words "B-but… I'll not be a burden?" Yuri laughed "No sense. The house is big and I have enough money to a family of eight dragons." He said to Spyros milling "And, were live two, can live three."

Spyro looked at the wolf "Three...?"

They heard the door opening, and turned to it as they could see someone entering the room. It was a dragon.

Actually, it was a dragoness. A black dragoness with a maroon underbelly and green eyes, and six white horns that curved backwards out of her head. "Yuri, how is-" she started, but trailed off when she put her eyes in Spyro, and they widened.

For a few moments there was a unnerving silence as the black dragoness stared at him. Yuri broke the silence "Yeah, our guess is fine, thank you for asking Cynder. By the way, Spyro, I'd like you to meet Cynder, she sleeps in the room in the end of the hallway. Cynder, this is Spyro, he will live here with us."

Cyder stared at Yuri for a few moments, and then at Spyro, and back to him "Are you crazy!? You will let him live here with-" She began, but was cut out when Yuri got on his feet and said "Cynder!"

His tone made both dragons flinch, and his look was hard as stone. Cynder even tried to say again "But Yuri, he is-" but once again the wolf intermitted "Lets speak outside." His tone was firm, but yet gentle. Cynder looked at him, and sighed, turning around to go out, shooting Spyro one last stare. Yuri followed her "Is just a small talk." He assured Spyro with a smile, closing the door as he went out.

But the door remained ajar, and Spyro could hear then from outside "Why do you let that thing live here with us?" said Cynder's voice, and it's answer was Yuri's angry voice "Please, don't talk about him like that. I know perfectly well what I'm doing."

"But he is like him!" said Cynder, and Spyro instantly knew that she was talking about Malefor. "Just because he is purple?" asked Yuri "Cynder, I really thought you were better than this."

"I am!" said Cynder "But we simply can't trust him! He probably is just like him!" Spyro lowered his head when he heard that, but then he heard Yuri's voice "He is your age! He is just a kid, he don't deserve being treated like a monster just because of his color!"

"But-" Cynder started, but Yuri's voice intermitted again "People live saying he is a monster like Malefor. But remember that they said the same about you!"

After this argument, there was silence. Then someone sighed, and Yuri talked "I know you may have your reasons to mistrust, but you have to give him at least a chance to prove himself worth. Just like I give you a chance." His voice was calm and very warm "And I did not give up you, nor will him. I already made my mind. He will stay."

Soon after those words, the door once again opened, and Yuri walked inside. He looked at Spyro, and gave him a warm smile as he walked and sat on the edge of his bed "Sorry for it." The wolf said "She is just a bit stubborn sometimes, but she is very nice when you got to know her."

Spyro nodded "What did you meant by they said the same about her?" he asked, making the wolf smile disappear as he looked at Spyro "The door was open. I didn't wanted to hear but-"

"Its okay." Yuri assured him. The wolf looked away and sighed "I guess that if you're going to live here with us you will know sooner or later." The wolf turned to him as Spyro looked at him, and he started to talk "Cynder is not very popular among people of Warfang. They think of her as a monster."

"But why?" asked Spyro "She seems like a normal shadow dragoness to me, why they would consider her a monster?" Yuri sighed "they think it about her just because of her father." He said with a tone of anger. Spyro looked at him "Who was her father."

Yuri's answer was only one word "Malefor."

Spyro gasped when he heard that, and Yuri quickly turned his head to him with a hard look "Don't start!" he said harshly "She has no fault of who her father was. She has nothing to do with him, and is wrong to judge her just because of that, as well as judging you for the color of your scales."

Spyro was taken back by his tone, but he soon saw truth in his words "Yeah, I guess you're right." After hearing this, Yuri smiled to him again "Just give her sometime, and you will got to know each other better. I'm sure you two will stick together very nicely" he said as he patted Spyro's shoulder, making the young dragon wince. Yuri removed his hand as he quickly said "Sorry."

"Its okay…" said Spyro "But… How did I healed that well? Didn't you said you brought me here yesterday?" Yuri then answered "I understand a lot of medicine, my father was a healer back in my home village. And else…" he said, picking up one red-colored crystals "I used some of those."

Spyro looked curiously at the crystals "What are those?" Yuri looked surprised at him "You never used of those?" he asked, and Spyro choke his head. Yuri sighed "Well, those crystals are very special, when they're broken, they allow healing and even recharge energy." The wolf said, and he demonstrated that by smashing that on the ground, the shards of it then flew to Spyro, entering his body and making a good sensation spread from his wounds. "But they only work in dragons." Yuri completed.

"Wow." Was all Spyro was able to say. Yuri chuckled "They're a bit hard to find, but I know were to search. Normally I sell them for the dragons in Warfang, but I keep some here, just in case. BY the way, you exhausted our supply."

"Oh! Sorry." Said Spyro, but Yuri shrugged "Its okay, I rather expend all my crystals then let someone die to spare them." He smiled to Spyro "Someone's life is more valuable than money."

"Even mine?" asked Spyro, Yuri laughed "Of course!" Spyro looked at him, he was touched. He leaned over, and nuzzled his chest, startling the wolf a bit "Thank you." Spyro said as he nuzzled the wolf. Yuri then smiled, and hugged him softly "You're welcome."

He broke the embrace after a few seconds, and looked smiling the Spyro "Well, is almost dinner time."

"Dinner?" said Spyro, and Yuri nodded "the sun will set in a few minutes. You slept the whole day." Spyro was surprised, his wounds must have been worse than he thought. Yuri said "Well, I'll cook dinner and bring some to you. Have some asking?"

Spyro's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. Was the wolf really…? "You will bring me food?" his voice sounded a bit disbelieving "Cooked food?" Yuri nodded, and Spyro said "You… You will not throw it in my face, will you?" His voice denoted fear.

Yuri seemed surprised by this "Why would I do that!?" Spyro looked down, and Yuri's expression softened "Your parents did it to you?" he asked, and Spyro simply nodded.

The wolf's face hardened, but quickly he shook it off and smiled again to Spyro "Don't worry, I'm too nice to do something like that. I'll bring you some chicken, hope you like."

Spyro smiled back, and then a thought crossed his mind "Where will I sleep?" asked the young dragon to the wolf, who gestured to the room "You're in it. This was one of the guests rooms, but I guess it can be yours now."

Spyro looked at him speechless, and moved in the bed he was in. It was soft and warm, very different from the cold floor he was used, the mantress were long and very warm, and the pillows made him feel exactly what he once imagined to lay on clouds.

"I…" Spyro said "I never had one."

"What? A room that was only yours?" asked Yuri, and Spyro, absently minded answered "A bed."

Yuri looked to the young dragon for a few moments, and then said "Well, I'm going to prepare the dinner. And Spyro…" he said, making the purple dragon look at him, and he smiled "Don't worry. Because here, you will not be mistreated. I promise you." Was all the wolf said before walking off the room and closing the door behind himself.

Spyro for a moment laid there, looking to the door, and around himself, it was a nice sized room, with a nice atmosphere. The next minutes, Spyro took to convince himself that it was really happening.

No one had ever been this nice to him before. And now, he was helped, healed, given home, and offered some good food. Spyro was now afraid of suddenly opening his eyes and seeing himself back to the dark and cold place that he used to call home. And in this, his mind fluttered back to his parents.

Yuri was really right, his parents did not loved him? This thought would plagued Spyro's mind, until later, when Yuri brought him a plate of roasted chicken with rice. It was the most delicious thing Spyro ever ate, and it was even more because someone had offered it to him.

This erased most of Spyro's fears, as suddenly, for the first time, his future seemed brighter.


	4. Knowing Cynder

**And even another chapter. The first of the year :D Happy new year to everyone, and thank you for Reading. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

"Spyro" Yuri's gentle voice called the purple dragon, who groggily opened his eyes and saw the wolf smiling at him "It is morning already, sleeping beauty." The wolf said smiling.

Spyro yammed wide and looked around where he was, the same room from last night, in Yuri's house. Spyro felt both happy and sad at the same time. He felt happy, because it was not just a dream that someone had really been nice to him. And he felt sad because that also meant that the events with his parents were also real, as well as the talk he had with Yuri about them loving him or not.

Yuri smiled at him "Breakfast is ready downstairs." Said the wolf "Today we have bacon and eggs."

Spyro was able to smile back "Seems delicious." And Yuri answered "And it is. Now, get up and lets eat." And he walked off from the room.

Spyro remained laid in his bed, so soft and warm, but he reluctantly got up from it, and jumped for the ground. Spyro stretched his muscles, to stir them awake. And walked outside the room he was in. He came out in a hallway, and he walked downstairs, ending up in a good sized room with some light coming out by the beautiful windows.

Spyro was greeted with the delicious smell of cooked food. The smell was familiar to Spyro, the new thing was someone making food for him. Spyro looked over to see Yuri in front of a van, cooking something in the fire in a fridge. The wolf smiled to him "Come on, take a seat."

Spyro turned to the table, that was made of wood and beautifully worked. Cynder was already sitting in it, and she turned her look away in the moment Spyro put his eyes on her. Spyro had a feeling that her thoughts about him hadn't changed from the past night to that morning.

Spyro walked, and took a place in the table, kind of far from her. Yuri place plates in front of each of them, and served them with slices of bacon and some eggs. And then, served one plate for himself and sat in between the two dragons.

They ate silently, Spyro greatly enjoyed the taste of the bacon and eggs, never having eaten a still cooked one before. "This taste really good." Said the purple dragon. Yuri smiled at him "Thank you. My mother teached me how to cook. Said the wolf, Spyro noticed that, though his face was happy, his eyes seemed to have saddened.

"Is everything okay?" asked Spyro, Yuri quickly shook it off. "Its nothing. Just a lot to think. Let's keep eating, shall we?" And the breakfast continued without further incidents.

After they were done, Cynder got up and picked all the plates, and placed them in the sink in the kitchen. Spyro remained in the dinner table with Yuri.

"So, how long have you live here?" asked Spyro, Yuri looked at him "Around sixteen years." Answered the wolf "I bought this house from a mole, he seemed happy to moving. The house was destroyed, but I managed to fix almost everything."

"This place was destroyed?" asked Spyro, and Yuri nodded "Yes, because of the war." Spyro looked around himself, the place seemed to be well constructed and actually, seemed pretty new.

"It doesn't seems like it was destructed." Yuri chuckled "Yeah, it was kind of expensive to rebuild everything, some parts I had to rebuild myself. But it is good now, and me and Cynder keep the place clean."

Spyro was about to ask something, when Cynder came back to the room "We ran out of food" She announced "We need to buy more." Yuri nooded at her, and handled her a purse with golden coins "Could you do this for me, sweetheart? I need to find more gems in the forest."

Cynder simply nodded and started walking to the door. Spyro got up "Wait! I'll go with you."

Cynder and Yuri looked at him surprised, the black dragoness took a few seconds to think in an answer "You don't need. I can do this alone." But Spyro insisted "Please! I have bought food many times for my parents, and I can tell from far if the price is higher than usual or if they're rotten." Spyro really wanted to do something to thank Yuri for being so nice to him.

"You don't need!" said Cynder in an almost aggressive tone "You have not healed completely yet."

Yuri intermitted "Oh, come on Cynder, he just wants to help. Besides, I think would be good for him getting out of the house, at least to walk around.

Cynder looked at the wolf, who had a sly smile, and at Spyro, who had almost pleading eyes. She then sighed "Fine, I'll take him. But I take no responsibility if he slows me down."

Yuri smiled at her "That's my girl." And Spyro, he was just happy that he was going to help in the house.

He and Cynder walked to outside the house, that was just as good as the inside. There was a small garden in front, with some crops of what seemed a grape-like fruit, and some vegetables, along with some flowers, some really beautiful.

The house was outside the walls of Warfang, and so they have to walk to the entrance of the city, that was guarded by two bulky earth dragons. Both shoot daggers to Spyro and Cynder when they walked inside.

They formed quite a pair, walking around the city. Everybody stared at them, mostly with anger or fear. Actually, it was not that different from when Spyro walked around the city by himself.

There was an awkward silence between them, and Spyro tried to break it "So, how long have you lived with Yuri?"

Cynder took a moment to answer, and for a moment Spyro wondered if she had heard him "I have lived with him for seven years." She answered finally like Spyro was intruding her life.

"What happened to your mother?" the purple dragon asked, but this time Cynder did not answered.

"Is she in traveling?" Spyro tried again "Well, I did not saw her yet." He did not noticed that his talking was making Cynder look angrier "But, she could still be in the house. But it don't seen big enough for an adult dragon to live, so I guess-"

Spyro would have continued, but Cynder suddenly turned to him and snapped in his face "SHE IS DEAD! OKAY?"

Spyro stopped and cornered back for a moment, as Cynder panted in front of him, one single tear slipping from her eye as she stared angrily at him. But soon he recovered, and said "I'm sorry."

Cynder looked away, hoping the purple dragon would drop the matter, but he did not.

"What happened?" Cynder sighed, she'd better answer at once the purple one's questions and get through with the talk "She got sick." She said bitterly "And no one wanted to help her."

"Why?" asked Spyro, and she answered "Because of my father!"

Spyro looked at her for a moment, and turned his look away as he searched for something nice to say "I'm really sorry. I mean, I know what I would feel if something happened to my parents."

"Stop it!" snapped Cynder, surprising the young dragon "Stop talking like you know what I've been through!" He eyes were angry and sad "Since I was a little child, people would stare strange at me."

Spyro looked at her as she talked to him "People would say I was a monster just because of the things my father did, and they thought the worse of my mother because she had his child. I was mistreated by almost everyone, I received death threats almost every day, and no one was ever nice to me, save my mother and Yuri."

Cynder looked away as she kept talking "Yuri became friends with my mother when I was six. He always helped us with what we needed. He gave us money, food, crystals, he was always there for us."

Spyro looked at her as she continued "Yuri was… the father I never had." She seemed very sensitive when she said that, and her face saddened "When I was ten, she got sick, and Yuri was the only one who tried to help her."

Her look was forward, but looking at no place in particular as she continued "But, even being a good healer, and with all his crystals, he could not save her. Right before she died, he promised her he would take care of me."

She then turned again to face Spyro "And you? What is your story?" she asked almost aggressively. Spyro looked at her for a few moments, and looked away. He then said "Well, I'm really sorry for your mother." He said "She surely was a great person."

This seemed to make her expression soften a little, and the purple dragon continued "Well, about me, Yuri took me home after my father threw me by the window."

Cynder's eyes widened as she stared at Spyro. She had heard it right? "Your father threw you by the window!?" She asked scandalized "You mean that… When Yuri brought you home saying you're almost dying… Your parents did that!?"

Spyro nodded, and he procedded to tell her the same things he told to Yuri, about a few of his life, and about two nights ago. Cynder heared it completely shocked.

"This… This is so wrong!" She said more to herself than to Spyro. But the purple dragon said "Yeah, it was pretty hard this time. I still thinking that I should go back-"

"No!" Cynder suddenly cut him "They will kill you Spyro! Yuri is right, you are better in our house!"

Spyro looked at her, suddenly she seemed very more worried about him. "But, they must be worried about me." Spyro tried to say, and Cynder could only stare at him. Spyro turned his look away as he said "Yuri said that they don't love me."

"He is right." Said Cynder, and Spyro said "But, I think they cared about me, all this time. They kept me in home to prevent the others from hurting me, and they give me things to do in the house to prevent me from being bored."

Cynder looked at the ingenious dragon with pity "Spyro." She started trying to be as soft as possible "They were threating you like a slave. For them you're just a thing. This is not love."

Spyro looked down. It was the second time in less than 24 hours that someone said him this. And the worst part was that Spyro was starting to believe that it was true.

Silence fell bettwen them for a moment, and Cynder, sensing Spyro's sadness, tried to say more happily "Well, let's going, okay? We need to buy food for all of us!"

She was a bit exaggerated, and failed to be natural, but Spyro simply ignored it, and nodded as they walked in direction to the market.

Some buyers were really mean to them, until they showed the money. People could have their own opinions about them both, but with the taxes still at a few weeks from ending, they valorized money, no mattered who it came from.

They bought vegetables, meat, a few seasonings like pepper and salt, sugar, and some other things.

They stopped for a moment in one particular banking, one full of fruits that had a very good look. Spyro stopped to give them a look and a sniff. Cynder chuckled at him and said "You like?"

"The smell is really good." Said the purple dragon, and Cynder smiled at him "They are dragon fruit. They are kind of hard to find and only the best make them grow. They are expensive."

Spyro stared at the grape-like fruits, that were somewhat similar to him "I wish I could get a bite." He said to himself, and suddenly the owner of the banking slammed a paw bettwen him and the fruit, startling the young dragon.

"This is only for who can pay!" he said aggressively "Or you buy it or leave!" Spyro reeled back, and Cynder put herself between them "Okay hothead! We are leaving and a nice day to you too!"

And they both walked away, by the hard stare of that dragon. And when they were far, Cynder grumbled "What an ass! I should tell Yuri to not make business with him anymore!"

"Yuri sells crystals to him?" asked Spyro, and Cynder shrugged "Yuri sells crystals to the city, and sells some other things from his crops the merchants. Like the dragon fruits that guy had in his banking."

Spyro then realized why those fruits looked familiar. He had seen them into Yuri's garden. "Yuri sells all he has to the merchants?"

"No, not everything." Cynder said, Spyro noticed she seemed to be turning more sympathetic with him "He keeps a few of it for us to eat, including a few dragon fruits. We can… share one… if you want." She finished, giving him a shy smile.

Spyro was a bit taken back, but was able to smile back "I'd love to." He said already imagining how that fruit would taste.

They kept buying things, Spyro giving Cynder good hints about whose ones to pick, until the bag that once was filled with golden coins, was now filled with food.

"Well, I guess we can go back now." Said Spyro

"No, not yet." Said Cynder, and Spyro looked curiously at her "I have to visit my mother first. I visit her every time I get a chance."

"Oh!" said Spyro "Okay then, in what cemetery she is buried?"

Spyro immediately regretted having asked, because Cynder expression seemed to become heavier "Just follow me." She said sadly as she walked, and Spyro just followed her.

They walked for quite a while, until they arrived into the park. It was a nice place, with lusty green grass and a few trees. In their way, they passed by a great statue.

It depicted two dragons, male and female, with an egg, all made with golden material. Spyro looked at the thing in wonder. Cynder noticed and said "Those are the founders of the dragon kingdoms. The first king and queen."

Spyro looked amazed, but them he turned back to Cynder as they walked past it "Cynder, do we have to go through here to get where your mother is buried?"

The black dragoness sighed "She is buried in this park." She said to Spyro. "When she got terrible sick, she was able to walk here in this same park, and laid under a tree. She died right there. No one wanted her buried in a cemetery near some 'well beings' so they buried her right there, where she died."

Spyro lowered his head. How people could be so horrible? Why they hated Cynder and her mother just because they're related with Malefor? It was around the same thing with him. He felt really sorry for them.

They stopped in the middle of the way. At 30 feet away, was one great tree, and under it, was what seemed to be a grave. Cynder looked at him "Could you please wait here? It is kind of personal."

Spyro nodded, and Cynder went to stand in front of the grave. And, before she could leave, Spyro had one more thing to ask her "Cynder?"

The black dragoness turned to face him, and Spyro asked "What does it feels like? To be loved?"

Cynder looked at him, and thought for a moment before answering "It feels good. You got the feeling that someone cares about you. You feel wanted and welcome, and that you will never be truly alone."

Spyro looked down again, and only nodded, and Cynder walked off to her mother's grave.

Spyro looked at her as she stood in front of the grave, laying, and seemed to speak to it. She lanced glances to the purple dragon over her shoulder as she talked to him. Spyro wondered for a moment what she was talking about.

And during this, he couldn't help but think about what Cynder had just told him. Feeling wanted and welcome. It was a feeling he never had before. Maybe she and Yuri were right. Maybe his parents never really loved him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Spyro felt his heart skip a beat as he turned around, and faced Blast's smiling face.

"So, do you decided to again show your shity face around here?"

"Please Blast not now." Said Spyro "I really don't want problems."

"So, can I sit here?" he asked sweetly, like pretending that he did not heard Spyro. "You seems to be lonely and I want to make you company."

"You don't need." Said Spyro, wanting anything but having Blast near him "I'm here with someone."

"Oh, I'm sure your imaginary friend won't mind me sitting in here." He said, sitting right in front of Spyro "So, what about we play a game?"

Spyro inclined his body backwards as Blast neared him "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Spyro sighed "What kind of game?"

Blast showed him a toothy grin "Is a quiz. I'll make you questions, for each one you answer right I will back away a step, and each time you answer wrong I'll hit you."

Spyro cringed "Look, I really don't want problems-" Spyro started, but was suddenly cut out when Blast grabbed his horn and shoved his face in the ground.

"Wrong answer, freak! Now answer that, what was the name of the first king of Warfang?"

Spyro tried uselessly to escape, but Blast was stronger "I don't know."

Blast chuckled "So, I guess you know what this means." He said, as he moved out his paw and gave a sharp his into Spyro's bandaged wing, making the poor purple dragon cry out in pain.

"Hey you!" Cynder's voice come, making both dragons look to see the black dragoness running in their direction with a mad look in her face "Leave him alone right now!"

"Oh, look at this." Said Blast, now grabbing and twisting Spyro's damaged wing, making him groan in pain "You really got yourself company. And it's the span of Malefor. Why I'm not surprised?"

Cynder stepped closer to him threatening "Let him go, and get lost you jerk!"

Blast turned to her smilling "Make me!" he said defiantly, and Cynder immediately jumped over him.

Blast was faster, though, and jumped out of the way, letting go off Spyro, who slumped to the ground as Cynder landed in front of him. She quicly turned around to see Blast's mocking smile.

"It is all you got?" he said, and Cynder growled at him "Not even from far." She said, adopting a fighting pose. And Blast answered by inhaling deep, and breathing a fireball over them.

Cynder, instead of dodging out of the way, instead took a deep breath, and exhaled a strong gust of wind, that breathed away the fire, extinguishing it. Both Blast and Spyro looked at her wide eyed.

She had just breathed wind!?

"B-but… How? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE A SHADOW DRAGONESS!" Blast said accusingly. Cynder was able to smile at him "My father was able to use more than one element. I guess this is the only good trait I got from him." Cynder said as she jumped, and now dived into the ground, seemingly vanishing into a shadow.

Blast's eyes widened as the shadow dashed through the ground, and got straight under his head. Immediately, Cynder's paw got up from it, and slammed in the red dragon's chin, making him wince as it sank back into the shadow.

Then the shadow moved to behind him, and Cynder emerged from it, and shoot in him a blast of darkness that hit him square, sending him reeling a few feet in the ground.

Blast groaned as he tried to get up, and Cynder looked menacingly to him, she then took a deep breath, and breathed a green colored smoke into a nearby tree. The smoke cleared in a few seconds, revealing that the tree was now dead. Cynder then turned to him "This was poison. One particular thing of mine. If you don't want to feel it straight in your skin, you better get off."

Blast snarled at her as he got up "This is not over." He said angrily as he looked over to both dragons "Mark my words you two. I'll get back at both of you for this." And as one last act, he swung his tail, hitting Spyro's wing, making him cry out in pain, and swung it back, hitting him in the temple, making him gasp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground as Blast took flight.

Cynder would have come after him, if she had not ran in Spyro's direction to help him. "Spyro!" She nudged him "Spyro, are you alright? Spyro!?" The young dragon only groaned in his sleep.

"Oh, Spyro." She said, and she noticed one strange things about his wing. The bandages seemed to be turning soaked into something. It didn't seemed blood, it was black and smelled rotted. Cynder was now really worried about it, she picked Spyro in her back, and flew with him straight to Yuri's house.

_Later, in Yuri's house_

Spyro could hear Yuri's voice "This is worse than I thought." His voice seemed dark and serious, different from what Spyro had remembered, and then he heard Cynder's worried voice "Are you sure we can't do nothing about it?"

Spyro then groaned, startling both, and he got up, looking at them, who looked at him worried. Spyro groaned as he tried to move "What happened?"

A death silence fell over the place for a few moments, before Cynder said "Blast hit your head and you fainted." She seemed down somehow "I brought you here, and Yuri could examine you."

"And, what was worse than you thought?" Spyro asked, looking at Yuri. The wolf looked away, and took a deep breath "Your wing." He said quietly, and Spyro looked at him, and then, at his own wing.

And his heart skipped a bit.

His wing was very different. It was pale, and there was a few parts that were blackened, and it seemed that were leaking some blackish fluid that smelled strange. Spyro turned to Yuri and Cynder, seemed scared.

Before he could ask, Yuri explained "Your wing seemed to be leaking when Cynder brought you." His voice was sad "When I felt the smell, I immediately suppose the worse. I took off the bandages, hoping to be wrong, but I only confirmed my fears."

Spyro was still looking at him "What happened to my wing?"

Yuri seemed not to have heard him "Spyro, I'm so sorry. Maybe, if we had more crystals-"

"What happened to my wing?" Spyro asked again. Yuri looked at him, his eyes full of pity "Your wing… is dead."

Spyro stared at him for a few seconds, his mind processing what he had just said "What...?" he asked, and Yuri started talking again "The damage on your wing was too severe. The tissue has died, that is why it is pale, and the darkened spots are the rotting and infection." Yuri looked at the wing "It is dead, and will nevre move again… It would be better if it simply was amputated."

Spyro looked to the ground. This… this couldn't be true… He could not accept, he refused to accept. "No… NO! You are wrong!" Spyro said, making Cynder flinch, but Yuri remained impassive. Tried to open his wings, and take a flight, but he only got to fall to the ground, he tried again, only to fall again. He then started to cry.

Yuri and Cynder both looked at him with pit. Yuri put a hand on his shoulder "Spyro." He said "If you want, you can even keep the wing, but it will probably never move again. Be sides, if we let it in there, it may spread to the rest of your body. It would be too dangerous."

Spyro kept in the ground, sobbing softly, and Yuri said "Believe me, if there was a better option, I would take it." Spyro sniffed, and raised his head. And turned to him "O-okay." He said with a shaken voice "You can… do it." He said, not being able to form the words, "amputate my wing."

Yuri sighed "I need to make you unconscious. So we can make it with the least of pain to you." Spyro nodded, and let his head drop, expecting a hard hit in his head, instead, he felt just a small pressure in his neck, and felt light headed, and fainted before noticing he was falling.

Yuri walked to the kitchen, and brought a lighted candle and a knife. He put the blade over the fire, and said "Cynder, hold him. Even being unconscious, his body will react when I hit the wing.

Cynder nodded, and held Spyro as still as she could, as Yuri approached him with the knife, and hold his dead wing. He aimed the knife in the right place where the wing met with the joint. Then he raised it high, before bringing it down.

One dry cut was heard as a grunt from a dragon, followed by the sound of a wing hitting the ground.


End file.
